


Ianthony Christmas Fanfiction 2014

by orphan_account



Series: Ianthony Christmas Fanfictions [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like last year, I wrote a short Christmas fanfiction! I’m super proud of that one, hope you’ll enjoy it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony Christmas Fanfiction 2014

The two young men Ian and Anthony have already decorated the Christmas tree earlier the day. There was no event planned, just them two sitting together. The party with the crew already ended and everyone helped cleaning up.  
The tree stood in the middle of the living room, it wasn’t too big, but just the right size. Anthony wanted golden and red as color scheme, and they went for it. The star on the top of the tree shined bright in a golden tone, the electric lights they chose were white and red, and the rest of the decoration had similar colors. They even chose especially golden and red wrapped sweets to hang onto it.  
The friends were sitting awkwardly on the sofa; not talking, but looking at how bright the tree was in the dark room. None of them dared to speak for minutes, but eventually Anthony sighed. “You know… You can never have pretty things like that with a cat.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to tell me.” Ian grinned, but continued staring at the beauty in front of them. “You miss ‘em?”  
“Who?”  
“All of them.”  
Anthony whispered. “A bit.” He sighed “Actually, a lot.”  
“But hey! This is the first Christmas we celebrate together without our families or our friends!” Ian stood up. “Let’s get the party going.” He pointed at the two small gifts under the tree. One was about the size of the book, and beautifully wrapped in striped paper, while the other one was tiny and just had Anthony’s name written on it. Ian helped his already tired friend up and they sat next to the tree. Almost officially, Anthony held up his present for Ian. “Merry Christmas, Ian!” The younger guy took it happily, and then asked: “Can I open it? Or do we open it simultaneously?”  
“You can open it, it’s not much.” his friend replied. Then he giggled. “Well, it is bigger than the present you’ve got for me.”  
“Size does not equal perfection!” Ian said with a loud voice as he unwrapped his gift. It was a DVD of a movie he really liked. “Oh, thanks!” Anthony always knew what he wanted. “How do you know I don’t already have it?” he asked.  
Anthony laughed. “I… guessed.” His friend grinned. Of course.  
“Can I open mine, can I open mine?” Anthony begged like a child.  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“Oh, yey!” he giggled and took the tiny box. “I wonder what’s in here?”  
“Well… Yeah… I’ve got something else for you too, so don’t worry. But I thought I’ll give you this one fir…” he stopped when his friend opened the box. There was only a little strap of paper in it.  
Anthony’s face changed from curious to surprised as he held it up to read the words on it.  
> I love you. <  
Anthony led out a small ‘oh’ before he carefully put the paper strap back into the box.  
“Oh.” he said again, as he put down the box in front of him.  
“Oh?” Ian replied, not sure how to feel about his friend’s reaction.  
“Well… ” Anthony started. “You surprised me.”  
Ian wanted to say something, but his friend hushed him.  
“So you are serious? About this?”  
“I was serious everytime I said I love you.”  
“Oh.”  
Silence.  
“Since when?” the older asked.  
“Since very long. Since we were kids, maybe. I told myself that it wasn’t true, that I loved girls…”  
Anthony nodded. “Okay.”  
“Just 'okay’?”  
“No. Not just 'okay’. See, Ian, you were my first best friend and you’re my only one. But I loved girls since… Since always maybe.” As he spoke, Anthony saw his friend tearing up. He had to talk quick. “Kalel”, he continued, “was the love of my last few years, but somehow it didn’t work. And I thought about it alot, you know? I didn’t know why I didn’t wanna be with this woman I had loved so much. But then I realized that, maybe, it’s because I have my attention on someone else.”  
Ian’s face became questioning. He didn’t understand the point of all this. He just wanted to leave, and cry. Yes, crying. When he’s away from Anthony, he can cry. Cry. Just cry.  
Anthony saw a tear rolling down his face. “My point is”, he said with a loud voice to he sure to have his friend’s attention, “that I felt this weird thing when we were together and since Kalel and I broke up, I’m completely positive about my love for you, Ian Hecox.”  
Ian broke down in tears, not knowing what to believe, to be happy or to be sad. But his crying stopped only a few seconds after, when he felt the warmth of Anthony’s body through his sweater. His friend was hugging him tightly, his mouth closely next to Ian’s ear, when he whispered the words “It’s true. I do love you. I’m not lying to you.. And fuck, I’d never thought you loved me too.”  
Ian wiped away the last tears and put on a smile, letting go from Anthony and looking him straight into the face. “But I do, isn’t that crazy? Can we cuddle? I always wanted to!”  
“Come here!” Anthony replied with a huge grin, and hugged Ian so hard that they both fell on the ground, the older one lying on top of the other.  
“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” Ian whispered. “All this time I waited for this…”  
“Who knows if it’s a dream.” Anthony answered. “But let’s say it is. We could do everything we would regret in the real world. Cuddle. Kiss. Fuck.”  
They laughed, both happier than they ever were.  
“But I’d never regret any of these things in the real life.” Ian said.  
“Me neither.” his friend replied, moving his head closer to Ian’s. “So…”  
Ian looked him in the eyes. “Sooo…”  
Anthony cut his friend off by pressing his own lips against Ian’s. They were warm, just like the rest of his body, and tasted like the candy that was missing from the tree. Ian’s throat was still vibrating from the 'so’ he never finished, and Anthony could hear it slowly transforming into a shy moan as the kiss became less innocent.  
Ian felt how perfect their lips fit together, how he never felt it like this. His friend was an amazingly good kisser, and he couldn’t help making it audible to him.  
'This’, he thought, 'this right now - he wasn’t lying. It’ll be alright.’  
Anthony broke the kiss to catch his breath. “We could have done that so many years ago. Damn.”  
Ian sighed. “But we have the rest of our lives together, don’t we? Even if we didn’t love each other we’d always be friends. And then there’s Smosh.”  
Anthony laughed. “You’re right! But shit, I just thought about the fangirls!”  
“We should have listened to them when they said we’re a couple.” Ian giggled, and his friend joined him.  
After a few moments it was quiet again.  
“Best. Christmas. Ever.” whispered Anthony as he lifted his hand to touch Ian’s cheek. The friend just smiled. Endless happiness was flowing through his body, but all he could do is kiss Anthony again. It was just a sweet, short kiss, but it was everything and it meant everything. They belonged to each other now.


End file.
